Corvus Glaive
Corvus Glaive ' was one of Thanos's children and a member of the Black Order. He joined his father in his quest for the six Infinity Stones, initially attacked the Statesman with his siblings and helped to kill the Asgardians aboard and retrieve the Space Stone. He later attacked Vision and Scarlet Witch, almost killing them until the arrival of Captain America, Falcon and Black Widow. Widow wounded him and he and Proxima Midnight were forced to flee. He later hunted the wounded Vision after Midnight told the Avengers he had died from his wounds. He attacked Vision and then Captain America, but Vision stabbed him with his own weapon from behind, killing him. Biography Black Order Following Thanos Corvus Glaive was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered his race.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Attack on the Statesman ]] Corvus Glaive was one of Thanos' children, and a member of the Black Order. He took part of Thanos' assault on the ''Statesman, the ship carrying the surviving Asgardians, as the warlord sought to secure the Space Stone from Loki. During the assault, Glaive was finishing off any wounded Asgardian that survived the attack before watching over Loki. He then lent his weapon to Thanos to kill Heimdall who had used the last of his powers to transport the Hulk to Earth. With the Space Stone secured and added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Vision ]] Thanos ordered his children to secure the Infinity Stones on Earth. Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight traveled to Edinburgh, Scotland and ambushed Vision and Scarlet Witch while they watched a news report about Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian's attack on New York City. Glaive stabbed Vision through the back with his weapon, severely injuring the android and preventing him from phasing. Scarlet Witch and Vision fought the two Children of Thanos until they were rescued by Captain America, Falcon, and Black Widow. During the fight, Glaive was seriously wounded. Defeated, Proxima Midnight teleported them back to their ship. Battle of Wakanda again]] During the Battle of Wakanda, Proxima Midnight and Cull Obsidian led the Outriders into battle. Meeting with Captain America, Black Widow, and Black Panther before the battle, Midnight told her opposers that Glaive has succumbed to the wounds he suffered previously. However, this was a ruse. As the battle progressed, Glaive infiltrated Wakanda in an effort to reach Vision. When Scarlet Witch, who was protecting him, took to the battlefield, Midnight signalled Glaive to attack. with his own weapon]] Glaive fought and defeated Ayo, Shuri, and the two guards that were present in the lab before engaging Vision. Desperate to keep Vision safe, the Avengers rushed to his aid. Captain America rescued Vision and told him to leave before engaging Glaive. During the fight, Glaive got the upper hand on Rogers, but before he could kill him, his own blade was pushed through his chest. He gazed down at it protruding from his chest, as Vision raised him into the air while speared on his own blade, before dropping his lifeless body into the ground, thus ensuring that the last member of the Black Order was dead. Personality Corvus Glaive was a dangerous and merciless warrior who was loyal to Thanos. He was an individual who was absolutely focused in completing his mission of hunting down Vision in order to retrieve the Mind Stone for his father. Glaive also had a habit of taunting Vision to show his superiority. He would attack and slaughter anyone that tried to distract him without any hesitation, which was shown when he swiftly defeated everyone in the Wakandan laboratory and when he wished to murder Steve Rogers out of anger when the super soldier came in to stop him from claiming the Stone from the weakened Vision. Throughout his battle with Rogers, Glaive believed that Vision was already too frail to battle, so he was fixated on killing Rogers first. This however, proved to be his undoing when Vision managed to use Glaive's weapon to impale its owner from behind. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Superhuman Strength: Corvus Glaive had considerable levels of superhuman strength, possibly through bionic implants like his adoptive siblings. He was able to hold his own well against and even briefly pin down weakened Vision and overpowered Captain America in hand-to-hand combat. *'Superhuman Speed': Corvus Glaive possessed much greater speed and overall mobility compared to humans. He was able to hunt down and keep pace with Scarlet Witch and Vision and to outmaneuver Captain America in a fight and pin him down. He is also swift enough to deflect every sonic wave that is fired from Shuri’s gauntlets. *'Superhuman Durability': The body of Corvus Glaive is much more resistant to physical damage than the body of a human being, allowing him to withstand the might of superhuman beings with ease, including the likes of Vision, who was not at his full strength, and Captain America, who was protecting Vision. He also survived a stab from Black Widow. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Corvus Glaive was highly accomplished in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. Hence, he managed to compete with the weakened Vision in their first fight, even gaining the upper hand after he reflected Vision's blast back at him, and later overpowered and stabbed him in their final fight. Glaive could also effortlessly slaughter two Wakandan guards and overpower the highly skilled Dora Milaje member Ayo. In his fight with Captain America, Glaive was able to stand his ground against the world-class fighter and even managed to gain the upper hand despite Rogers disarming him, with only Vision's interference saving Rogers. *'Master Infiltrator': Corvus Glaive was able to stealthily infiltrate and enter the Wakandan laboratory where Vision was being kept. Equipment *'Glaive': Corvus Glaive's main weapon. It is strong enough to stab through Vision's Vibranium body, as well as to block and scatter his Mind Stone-powered energy blast and the sonic waves from Shuri’s Vibranium Gauntlets. It can also prevent Vision from phasing after Corvus uses the Glaive to stab him. It was also used by Captain America to break Proxima Midnight's spear. Relationships Family *Alars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister and Wife **Cull Obsidian † - Adoptive Brother **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora † - Adoptive Sister *Nebula - Adoptive Sister Allies *Outriders Enemies *Ejashi † *Loki † *Heimdall † *Avengers **Black Widow - Attempted Killer **Vision † - Attempted Victim and Killer **Captain America - Attempted Victim **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Scarlet Witch † **Falcon † *Shuri - Attempted Victim *Ayo - Attempted Victim Trivia *In the comics, Corvus Glaive was a member of Thanos' Black Order alongside his wife Proxima Midnight and his brother Black Dwarf, and served as the right-hand of the Mad Titan. *"Corvus" is Latin for "crow." Behind the Scenes *Michael Shaw has stated that while it is not acknowledged in Avengers: Infinity War, Corvus Glaive and Proxima Midnight are a married couple in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Michael James Shaw: Becoming Marvel Infinity War's Villian Corvus Glaive! References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Males Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Vision